


Confabulation

by MadJJ



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Angst, Depending on who you ask it's either a somewhat happy ending or a real downer, F/M, Gin'N'Tonic, OS, Old Age, One Shot, Troubled memory, Unhappy, hints at Stockholm Syndrom, unhealthy relationship, who am I kinding this is sad af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadJJ/pseuds/MadJJ
Summary: "In sickness and in health", he had promised, but as time goes by he's not sure who he's married to anymore.





	Confabulation

"Ginny, Lily sent me an owl so we could take care of Henry again. Is that all right with you?"

 

"Of course, Tom, you know how much I like children."

 

There was a weight to the silence that followed, charged with electricity, and Ginny turned towards her husband to make sure that everything was fine.

 

He was looking at her as if she had slapped him.

 

"Ginny... You remember my name, don't you?"

 

Offended, she frowned at him.

 

"Harry, do you really think I can't even remember the name of the father of my children? I know I've been distracted lately but -"

 

"I'm sorry it's just... It's nothing, I thought I heard you say something else."

 

"When is Lily coming with Henry?"

 

* * *

 

"Just in the time for them to catch their brooms and they'll be out the window," he sighed. "Don't you miss flying Ginny?"

 

Her head whipped around so quick that some grey hair flew out of her bun in which strands of red valiantly persevered.

 

"It's a secret! You're not supposed to say it in front of other people!"

 

"Ginny..." he began to look nervous, but not enough for her taste.

 

"Mom, calm down there's no need to-" began a man that looked like an older Harry without glasses.

 

"What if my brothers heard you? They would tell Mom and then she won't ever let me leave the house!"

 

"Mom -"

 

"Ginny -"

 

"And what if she didn't let me go to Hogwarts? What's the use of a journal if it's just going to spill your secrets?"

 

"James," Tom said to the man who looked like an older Harry, "Would you leave us a moment?"

 

"You're sure you don't want my help, Dad?"

 

"No, it's fine I'll take it from here."

 

"Who is this man, Tom?"

 

* * *

 

"Don't you remember him?"

 

Ginny stared at the face of the stranger, but there was nothing evocative.

 

"...No."

 

"It's our son, Albus. Remember Albus? In his first year at Hogwarts he was really afraid of going to Slytherin -"

 

"Why would our son be afraid of being in Slytherin, Tom?"

 

"..."

 

"... Do you want me to leave you two, Dad?"

 

"... Yes, I'd think it'd be best."

 

* * *

 

"Tom, show me that spell again."

 

"For the last time, I am not Tom! Tom is dead! Tom wasn't even Tom, he was Voldemort!"

 

"... Don't be silly, Tom. You're... You're my friend. You're my best friend. My only friend."

 

"He was not your friend! He lied and manipulated you-"

 

"You're lying. Tom was the only one who listened and cared about me."

 

"Ginny, look at me. I care about you. Look at me. You recognize me, don't you."

 

"... Harry?"

 

"Yes, yes, it's me Harry, your husband. Don't you remember?"

 

"That's not nice to make fun of me. Harry would never be interested in me. I'm just Ron's little sister. But Tom - Tom he's - He really listens! He understands me!"

 

"Ginny, don't say that. I love you."

 

"... You know, it doesn't really matter whether Harry loves me or not. I think... I think I love Tom. And I think he might love me too. Do you love me, Tom?"

 

"... Yes, Ginny. Yes, I do."


End file.
